Previous techniques for analyzing one or more TDR signals include analyzing the TDR signals using a Fourier Transform (FT). However, FTs tend to be ineffective at analyzing TDR signals. A drawback of FTs is that, in an FT analysis of a function, the function is assumed to be periodic and to extend infinitely in a time domain. In contrast, a TDR signal is typically a critically damped pulsed signal that, in a time domain, has a rapidly rising leading edge. As a result, FTs cannot accurately represent such TDR signals.